himura sensei
by kenkao.inukags
Summary: there is a pause in the bloodshed of the revolution and the ishin shishi take advantage of it by sending kenshin to train some amateur swordsmen. I re-wrote the first chapter, it sucked .


I'm going to be rewriting this story, I read it over and it looks like it was written by a grade schooler. So this is the new first chapter of _Himura Sensei._ Enjoy =]

Himura Kenshin had just returned from another assassination. An arms dealer who was selling to the Shogunate. Normally, the ishin-shishi would leave them alone, however this one was run by a turn coat, a traitor to the cause, and therefore had to be dealt with. 'Hitokiri Battosai strikes again' Kenshin thought bitterly. Kenshin wasn't your average teenager, being only 14 when he started working for Katsura, he didn't have much of a child hood, and had nearly no time to just relax and be a kid. As such, he didn't have the usual hobbies a 15 year old boy does. He was perfectly content with sitting in front of his window, spinning his top, and enjoying the peace of his down time.

He was spending his afternoon this way, thinking about his life, and the lives of those he had killed and was yet to kill when he was pulled from his thoughts by a swift knock on the shouji.

'' Yes.'' He said in his cool, emotionless voice.

'' Katsura-san has called for you Himura-san.'' A soft feminine voice said from the other side of the door.

Kenshin stood up and secured his swords in his obi. After he was confident they were secure, he picked his top off the floor and stared at it briefly. ' The only piece of home I have...' his thoughts drifted to his peaceful life before his parents died. He was a poor farmers third son, and lived a meager life. He was a peasant , but he was happy. Then he drifted to his training with Hiko, which was much less peaceful, but just as fulfilling. He sighed, knowing that his Shishou would never forgive him for disgracing the teachings of the Hiten style, but he knew what he was doing would help the people of the future, and knowing that made it all worth while.

When he arrived at Katsura's office he had a ghost of a smile on his face, so slight that no one but the most observant would notice. He knocked on the shouji.

'' Enter.'' came the voice of his commander, one Kogoro Katsura. Kenshin opened the door, removed his katana, and knelled. '' You called, Katsura-san.'' Kenshin said.

Katsura looked up and smiled. '' I did. The war is at a stand still. We need more proficient soldiers if we are to win. General Yamagata and myself have talked about this recently and have decided to send a man or two from each of our Ishin headquarters to help train the soldiers in Satsuma.''

Kenshin nodded, '' Do you need me to guard a potential sensei?''

Katsura shook his head. '' Iye, Kenshin, I would like to send you to Satsuma, to be a sensei.''

In a rare show of emotion, Kenshin's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, though he schooled his features rather quickly. '' Gomen, but, I'm not qualified to teach. I haven't even completed my own training, I left shishou's mountain before I was finished.''

Katsura sighed, '' I'm not asking you to teach them the Hiten Mitsurugi, Kenshin, but you will be able to help them with their stances and basic kenjutsu.''

Kenshin closed his eyes, '' And If I refuse?''

'' You don't. You leave within the hour.''

'' Hai, Katsura-san. If I may, who will be my replacement while I am away?'' Kenshin asked.

'' Mokoto Shishio. He's a new recruit, and now is as good a time as ever to make sure his skills fit the bill. Good luck, Kenshin. You will meet Yamagata-san on the east side of Satsuma, and the Keisho Inn.''

Kenshin nodded and left to pack. ' Katsura-san has some hidden agenda in sending me to this. There are more than enough swordsmen here who could teach and aren't as busy.' He thought to himself. After all, it wouldn't be the first time Katsura set Kenshin somewhere for an informal vacation from his Hitokiri duties. ' I signed up for this, I knew what would happen.I didn't sign up to teach his incompetent soldiers.'

Kenshin was packed fifteen minuets later, and, after a quick dinner courtesy of Okami, was on his way to the bloody streets of Kyoto, moving silently through the shadows as he made his way out of the city.

He arrived at the Keisho Inn early the next morning, sacrificing the nights sleep in order to reach his destination faster. He paid for a room and decided to take a nap. ' From what Katsura-san told me, Yamagata-san won't arrived until tonight.' He thought as he fell into his usual position against the wall, his katana close and senses stretched as far as he could make them go. He slowly drifted into a light sleep and stayed that way for the rest of the afternoon.

He awoke to the surge of Yamagata's ki as he entered the building. He opened his eyes and prepared himself to meet the general.

He walked to the lobby and remained hidden in a corner, waiting for Yamagata to get his reservations finished. As he approached, Kenshin flared his ki just enough to get Yamagata's attention before he began to speak.

'' Yamagata-san, I was sent by Katsura-san to aid you with your soldiers.'' Kenshin said as he bowed his head slightly. Yamagata returned the gesture.

''Ah, Himura, yes Katsura-san said he'd be sending you. Quickly now, lets head up to my room, er, have you rented a room?''

Kenshin nodded. '' I believe it would be best to have our discussions there, it would throw off anyone who managed to follow you here.'' Kenshin said quietly. Yamagata nodded and the two made their way to the room, Kenshin checking to make sure they were not being followed.

Once they had entered Kenshin's room, Kenshin extended his senses yet again, and sighed as he felt no one that shouldn't be there. '' It's safe.'' He said.

'' I'm sure Katsura-san left out some important details.'' Yamagata started quietly, '' yes you will be teaching, however I will also ask you to complete missions for me at odd intervals. We'll know who the betters soldiers are in a few weeks, at that time you will start leading expeditions of transports and such with groups. I'll allow you to coordinate these missions. Katsura-san has also informed me that you will be able to choose up to 5 swordsmen to come back with you to kyoto at the end of the training. Our time is limited, the Bakufu will only wait so long. I want you to start to focus on those that show more skill as time goes on. Choose whomever you will bring back with you and prepare them for Kyoto.''

Kenshin nodded, '' What will these expeditions entail? Once we get to that stage.''

'' Mostly transport, assassination if you believe any are ready. I will be sending you out on your own as well. Katsura -san will be sending you targets in the area, not as many as usual, but now is good time. It would be advisable if you were to not alert the local shinsangumi to your presence, however. Although not as skilled as the patrols in Kyoto, they might send for back up, and we don't need Saito or Okita here snooping around.''

Kenshin nodded. '' I understand, I will not be seen.''

Yamagata sighed, '' we leave at nightfall, the patrols will be starting, you will leave through a window.''

Kenshin nodded and prepared for departure, which would be less than an hour from now.

'' We will meet just outside the city, around the back of the Tokagekai Inn, I suspect you will arrived before I do.'' Yamagata said as he stood up to leave.

Kenshin double checked his swords as he prepared for his departure. He felt Yamagata's ki leave the building and stretched even farther. The first patrol would be entering the east side of the city in just a few minuets, he prepared himself and jumped, landing softly. He checked his surroundings for a second before he took off for the cover of the natural vegetation on his way out of the city.

He arrived at the Tokagegai Inn about 20 minuets later, about three minuets before Yamagata arrived. He opened the carriage door and Kenshin slipped in. They remained silent as they made their way to location of the Ishin training grounds.

They arrived a little after midnight. Kenshin noticed that it looked almost exactly like the field where Kenshin met Katsura, the Kiheitai, run by Shinsaku. ' Has it really been a year since I started...' he thought sadly, thoughts once again driven to his shishou. He shook his head to rid himself of the sad memories. ' now is not the time.' he scolded himself.

'' I will introduce you to the men tomorrow at breakfast, their training starts at 9 am. '' Yamagata said, '' Get some rest, you have private housing, with a window by the pond. Katsura-san requested it for you.'' He smiled as he walked away.

' I must be the last instructor here if they start tomorrow.' He mused as he made his way to his room. He looked it over as he walked in. ' Cozy, not to spacious or luxurious. A closet, a futon, which I'll never use, and a wide window sill...' he thought as he made his way to the sill. It was just the right size for him to fit comfortably on. He looked out the window and gazed at the full moon, glinting on the small koi pond. He pulled out his top and began to spin it. ' arigato, katsura-san.' He thought as he drifted off to a light slumber, senses stretched to the maximum as always.

Kenshin woke early the next morning, around 4. He decided to practice his Kata before anyone woke up. He made his way to the pond and started. After a few deep breaths, he began the basic kata's at a slow pace, slowly moving faster as the kata got harder, until he was well into the advanced kata's and moving in a blur. Yamagata arrived as he finished, shock obvious in his eyes. ' He never ceases to amaze me' He thought as he watched the end of his advanced set, ' How anyone can move that fast is beyond me.'

'' Himura, there is a meeting between the instructors in a few minuets time, come to the breakfast hall. The soldiers won't come until 8, so you will have privacy.'' Yamagata said. Kenshin nodded and followed him to the mess hall. '' I'll be in a few minuets, Yamagata-san, I need to wash a little first. '' Kenshin said as he began to walk towards the bath house.

He filled a few buckets with cold water and drenched himself with them. The chill of the water always made him feel better, the shock, the clean feeling. He always felt as though he was being cleansed of his sins, the cleansed of the blood, as if it were washing off with the water. He dried off his hair and put on his spare Ishin Shishi uniform and made his way to the hall.

When he entered there were about 8 other people, including Yamagata, eating breakfast.

'' Students aren't allowed in until 8 o'clock young man,'' A brown haired man Kenshin guessed was in his late twenties said. Kenshin sighed.

'' I am no student. I represent Choushuu Ishin Shishi, Himura Kenshin.'' Kenshin said emotionless.

Kenshin took a seat next to the general and grabbed a bowl of rice. '' Ohayo.'' He said to the table.

Yamagata stood up, '' This is the young man we've been waiting for, Katsura-san was finally able to send him to us. He is the best Choushuu has to offer. You start your instruction today in a few hours. Himura has group A, Takasagi, you've got B....'' And so on until he had assigned every group. '' Each group, with the exception of A, has roughly 20 people. A has 30, but I'm sure you can handle it Himura.'' He nodded towards Kenshin.

The man who spoke earlier eyed Kenshin with suspicion. '' Yamagata-san, you said this boy was the best Choushuu has to offer, but wouldn't the best be Hitokiri Battosai?''

Yamagata nodded, '' Yes.'' he answered. The man looked at kenshin again and drank in his appearance.

'' Sir, are you telling me that this, child, is the notorious Battosai?'' he said incredulously. Yamagata merely nodded, '' and you will show respect where respect is due. Keep in mind he is one of the strongest soldiers in all of the Ishin Shishi.''

'' I meant no disrespect, Yamagata-san, Battosai-san.''

Kenshin shook his head, '' Himura is fine.'' He returned to his rice. '' I will be scouting the perimeter, I will arrived back here at 8:45.'' He said as he walked away and disappeared.

Takasagi, the sensei from Satsuma frowned, '' He's already hid his ki... he can't possibly be that far away, yet I cannot detect him..''

Yamagata nodded, '' Kyoto is a dangerous city. Being able to master one's ki is essential to surviving. Usually, he keeps it at a low level, to that of a common man. As does Katsura-san. Even Hajime Saito of the Shinsangumi cannot find him when he completely masks himself.''

Kenshin made his way around the perimeter, locking every detail of any entrance and exit route the area provided. True to his word, he walked into the mess hall at 8:45, and found Yamagata immediately. As he made his way to his temporary commander, he took in the mannerisms of every soldier sitting at the table labeled A. He blanched at the way they ate, uncivilized, and greedily, like livestock.

'' Yamagata-san, are they sitting in their groups?'' Kenshin asked, hoping that he would tell him no. Unfortunately, he nodded. Kenshin cursed mentally. His Shishou had always told him that you could tell a lot about a person by the way they ate. Delicate eaters tended to be more graceful and fluent in their movement. Messy eaters, just the opposite. Kenshin took a seat next to Yamagata and waited.

fifteen minuets later, Yamagata stood up and addressed the crowed, everyone, surprisingly, fell silent.

'' Today, men, you start your formal training as soldiers of the Isshin Shishi. Each group will meet at a specific grounds every morning. Group A, under Himura Kenshin, will be on training field 1. Group B.....'' and so on and so forth until every group was assigned a field.

'' You will show your sensei respect, he will teach you to become better swordsmen. Those of you who show real promise may be chosen to accompany a few of the men back to their cities to work for the Ishin commanders directly, as each of these men here do.

Kenshin walked out the door and made it to his field in less than a minuet. He decided to hid out in a tree until the majority of his students arrived.

'' did any of you see that little kid who walked out a few minuets ago?'' A tall man laughed.

'' I wonder which group he's in, Toshiro'' Another asked.

'' Hopefully not ours, I don't want some scrawny punk holdin us back.'' The first man, Toshiro, growled, '' Kids should stay out of things they don't understand, you now what I mean Tagasashi.''

The second man, Tagasashi, nodded thoughtfully. '' I wonder who this Himura kenshin is. ''

A booming laugh scared the men half out of their wits.

'' Himura huh.'' Yamagata said. '' You want to know more about your sensei?''

The two nodded. '' He's Choushuu, but best Katsura-san has to offer. Himura Battosai. You should feel honored. He won't be who you expect though, so I'd watch your mouth until you know exactly who you're dealing with.'' He said as he walked away, '' Tell Himura I'll be back later, to check your progress.''

They picked their jaws up off the floor. '' B-ba-battosai?!'' toshiro, '' Thats our sensei?!''

Kenshin Jumped out of the tree when he saw the majority of the students approaching.

Toshiro groaned. '' There's that punk from earlier.'' He whispered to Tagasashi. '' Hey kid!'' He yelled. Kenshin groaned. '' You shouldn't be here, why don't you run on home and let the men do their job to protect the country.''

'' An amateur like you? You couldn't protect Japan, not from anything more than common Bakufu cannon fodder.'' He replied icily. '' Arrogant fools like yourself won't last in this war. Shut up and take your place in line.'' He looked over the thirty men in front of him, no doubt that all of them were older than himself.

'' Listen up. I've been sent by Katsura-san to put you into working order, to make sure you can fight when the time comes. I haven't let him down once and I don't plan to. Fi-''

Toshiro was fuming, and decided to cut Kenshin off. '' Yamagata-san said that our sensei was Hitokiri Battosai, Himura Kenshin. Where is he?''

Kenshin ignored him and continued talking. '' first off, I want to test you each ind-''

''Don't ignore me boy!'' he yelled as he drew his sword.

'' I thought I told you to shut up and get back in line.'' he said, amber eyes glistening. '' I don't have enough time to waste on fools like you. The Bakufu will not wait forever for us to get your soldiers properly trained. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I am Himura Kenshin, Hitokiri Battosai of the Choushuu Ishin shishi. ''

Toshiro scoffed. '' You lie, you look frail enough for me to put down with one swing of my sword. ''

Tagasashi was getting nervous. He could tell, by the way this man held himself, that there were no lies in his words. However, before he could say anything, Kenshin was behind Toshiro, wakizashi drawn, the blade pressing against his throat.

Kenshin had disappeared and reappeared right behind Toshiro, a cool glint in his angry eyes. Toshiro gulped and stiffened his body, the pain from his neck growing increasingly worse as the blade was pushed harder against his skin.

'' Once again, I do not have time for fools like you. I have sacrificed too much for this revolution, I will not have it go to waste because you keep the rest of these men from being trained. Interrupt me again, and I'll kill you.''

'' H-hai, sensei.'' he said. Kenshin nodded and made his way back to his spot in the front. '' We will start with sparring. I want to watch each of you fight. You will spar with bokken, pair up, anyone without a partner will fight me first.'' Kenshin said as he picked up a bokken and waited.


End file.
